


Place Holder for A fic

by norabombay



Category: Threesome (UK 2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a placeholder, to get the characters and fandom into Ao3 before Yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Holder for A fic

I swear on my honor as a fangirl, that there will be a ficlet here at some point in time. I'm trying to get the fandom set up before Yuletide nominations.


End file.
